Future Vision
by GrapeApe
Summary: JI rescue Sydney. She doesn't disappear for 2 years.


Future Vision  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Alias characters belong to me. I just get to play with them.  
  
Rooftop  
  
Irina paced furiously on the roof. Not only had Sloane switched the crates, he had kidnapped Jack. She had to admit that most of her fury was driven by her fear for Jack's safety. She had no idea why Sloane had taken Jack, but she was sure that it wasn't because he missed Jack's company. Willing her anger and fear to subside, she dialed Sydney's cell phone. She wanted to make sure there was a backup plan, in case her plan to rescue Jack failed.  
  
CIA OPs  
  
Sydney's cell phone rang.  
  
Grabbing it she said, "Hello?"  
  
Continuing to pace on the roof, Irina said, "I didn't know that Sloane was going to switch the crates, I promise that."  
  
"Where the hell are you?" Sydney asked angrily.  
  
"He must've known I was going to double-cross him. Somehow he knew," Irina said with frustration.  
  
"I am going to find you, I don't care - " Sydney said angrily.  
  
Trying to hide the desperation in her voice, Irina said, "I don't know where Sloane's gone, but Sark does. It doesn't have to be you, just make sure someone from the CIA goes to Vel Smokander. It's a club in Stockholm. Sark's going to be there, 10 o'clock tomorrow night."  
  
"How stupid are you to think I would ever believe you again?" shouted Sydney.  
  
Anger flared hotly in Irina's voice and she said, "Ultimately, you will do what you want. That's what free will's all about." Stabbing the off button, she hung up.  
  
Vaughn walked over to Sydney and sat down. "I've got nothing, you?"  
  
"We're going to Sweden," Sydney replied.  
  
Rooftop  
  
Irina sighed as she hung up the phone. Sydney was anger, but she would find Jack if Irina failed. Taking one last look around, she headed down to the street and hailed a cab. "The airport, please," she told the driver. Wearily she leaned her head back and remembered her recent meeting with Sark.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Would you like something to drink, while you wait for your companion?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Yes, a bottle of Chateau Petreuse. '82 if you have it," Irina requested.  
  
"Yes, I've got one bottle left. I'll be back in a moment."  
  
"Thank you," Irina said.  
  
As the waiter left, Irina carefully withdrew a small glass vial from her bag and palmed it. Casually she scanned the restaurant looking for Sark, but there was no sign of him. The waiter shortly returned with the wine. After opening it, he let Irina sniff the cork and then poured her a glass. Taking a careful sip, Irina was pleased. The fruity taste would definitely hide the slightly bitter flavor of the poison. Nodding her approval, she said, "It's wonderful." Smiling the waiter left. As soon as he was gone, Irina did another quick scan for Sark. He still wasn't here yet. Irina quickly opened the vial and dumped the poison into her glass. Checking again, she saw Sark following a waiter back to her table. As he seated himself, she lifted her glass in salute and took a big sip. "You've got excellent taste in wine," she said. "This Chateau Petreuse '82 is exquisite."  
  
"Do you know how dangerous it is for me to meet you?" he inquired. "Sloane knows you told Sydney about the warehouse in Zurich." As Irina listened to Sark, she poured a glass of wine and handed it to him. Grinning at her, he reached over, took her glass and drank from it. "You don't mind do you? My last glass of Chateau Petreuse '82 was 'tainted'." Shrugging her shoulders, Irina drank from the glass she had just poured. "A toast then," Irina said "to self-preservation." Sark echoed her and then they drank deeply from their glasses. "Now," Irina said in a hard edged voice, "I want to know where Sloane's taken J. gone and you're going to tell me." Seeing Sark's eyebrow go up, Irina noticed that Sark had caught her slip.  
  
"Why would I tell you? You've obviously figured out that my loyalties currently lay with Sloane."  
  
"Because, you value your own skin above anything else." Showing him the vial she said, "the wine you drank contains a slow acting poison, and I'm the only one who can tell you where to get the antidote in time."  
  
"But, you drank from this glass, I saw you," he protested.  
  
"Yes," she calmly said. "We will both need to have the antidote within 36 hours."  
  
Searching her face, he said, "I can see that you're not bluffing. You'd go to this extreme for a man who hates you?"  
  
"Obviously, now where is Sloane?" she hissed.  
  
"He's in Mexico City and he's got Bristow with him," he said.  
  
"Now be a good lad. Have something to eat and enjoy the rest of the wine. It's not poisoned. If you leave here before two hours are up, I won't contact you with the information on the antidote." Taking another swallow of the wine, she set the glass down, got up from the table and walked away. Sark silently raised his glass in salute to her retreating form.  
  
Airport  
  
Upon arriving at the airport, Irina booked the first flight she could get to Mexico City. She then booked a flight to Stockholm. She had just sat down to wait for her plane when a man who was juggling a briefcase, cell phone, and bag, ran into her. She felt something fall into her lap. "I'm real sorry ma'am. I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine thank you."  
  
"Okay, got go or I'll miss my plane," he said as he rushed away. Irina picked up the little box that had fallen in her lap. Opening it, she removed a glass vial. She immediately opened it and drank the antidote. There was also a message in the box. "He stayed," it said. Pulling out her cell phone, Irina called Sark.  
  
"Sark," he answered.  
  
"Be at the Vel Smokander at 10 o'clock tomorrow night. At the bar, ask for Torval. Tell him to give you some of the Man's Scotch. It will contain the antidote. I've already made flight arrangements for you. Call SAS to get the information," then she hung up.  
  
She then called Romero in Mexico City and arranged for him to pick her up at the airport. A few hours later, her flight was called. Boarding the plane, she settled in for the flight.  
  
Mexico City  
  
As Irina exited customs, she spotted Romero.  
  
"It's so good to see you again, Senora Donahue," Romero said as he took her bag from her. "It's been a long time."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Romero," Irina said.  
  
" What can I do for you?" he inquired.  
  
"I need a place to stay, and I need to locate someone. Once I have the information, I'll need a small team of men for a rescue mission."  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Arvin Sloane. He's somewhere in the city. I need to know where," she said unsuccessfully trying to hide the urgency in her voice.  
  
"I see. I'll need to make some inquires," he said as they reached the car.  
  
Climbing in the car, Irina couldn't suppress a yawn. She was tired but resisted the urge to sleep. They arrived shortly at the safe house. Once inside, she told Romero, "I'm going to get some sleep while you make your inquires. Wake me up in five hours."  
  
"Si, Senora," Romero said.  
  
After freshening up in the bathroom, she lay down on the bed and drifted into a restless sleep, filled with images of Sloane torturing and killing Jack. Eventually though, she sank into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
It was dark when Romero woke her. A delicious odor wafted down the hallway and into the room. "There's food ready in the kitchen," Romero said. Irina nodded and asked him, "And Sloane? Have you found him?"  
  
"Si, I've found his hideout."  
  
"Good," Irina said with a cold tight smile on her lips.  
  
"I've had my men scout the place. They are at your disposal."  
  
Irina's stomach grumbled. "Let's eat then we can discuss the mission."  
  
Stockholm  
  
Sydney and Vaughn entered the Vel Smokander and sat down at a table.  
  
"Everyone's blonde in here, I keep thinking I see him," said Vaughn.  
  
"Sark's not here. As expected," Sydney said.  
  
"Your dad's going to be okay," Vaughn said in a soothing tone.  
  
"I know. So when this is over, how do we go on vacation?" she inquired.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about this," he said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And I was thinking that we have to stop talking about it and just book the hotel, just do it," he said with a devilish grin.  
  
"You're right. We have to start thinking more positively."  
  
"I mean, we're going to Santa Barbara," he said.  
  
"We're going, We're just going," she said.  
  
"That's it," Vaughn said with a smile.  
  
Looking over Sydney's shoulder he saw Sark. He had a drink in his hand and was headed for a table.  
  
"There he is," Vaughn said. As Sydney followed Vaughn's gaze, she saw Sark shake hands with a man at the table.  
  
"I don't get it," she said in exasperation  
  
"What?" asked Vaughn.  
  
"My mother. Just . nothing. Let's move."  
  
As they approached the table, Sark downed his drink. He didn't look like he was feeling his best. They pointed their guns at Sark.  
  
"Freeze," they yelled. Reaching over, Vaughn grabbed Sark and banged his head against the table. When Sark lifted his head back up, his nose was bleeding.  
  
"See? When I have a gun trained on you, I don't just pull the trigger!" Vaughn exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you," Sark replied.  
  
Grabbing Sark's head Vaughn slammed it into the table again. "You're welcome."  
  
"Where the hell is my father?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Not a problem. My loyalties are flexible. Sloane and your father are in Mexico City," Sark replied. Since the hadn't asked him about Irina, he saw no reason to tell them that she most likely was also in Mexico City.  
  
Sloane's Hideout  
  
Sloane looked up as the door to his office opened. "They're ready to test it, sir," said one of Sloane's guards.  
  
"Very good." Sloane got up and followed the man into the room where Il Dire was being assembled. All work stopped as Sloane entered. The project leader came over to Sloane. "Here's Bristow's blood," he said as he handed a vial to Sloane. Gazing reverently at Il Dire, Sloane opened a small door and poured the vial of bright red blood into a box. Grinning in delight, Sloane watched as the machine sputtered to life.  
  
In the next room, Jack woke up. There was a loud clanging and banging coming from the room next door. "It's assembled," he thought. The noise continued and the lights started flickering. Jack started as he felt a tingling sensation ripple through his body. After a few moments, the noise ceased and the lights stopped flickering. The strange tingling sensation also stopped. Jack quickly slipped back into a drugged sleep.  
  
Near Sloane's Hideout  
  
Irina hung in the elevator shaft waiting for Romero's men to engage Sloane's men and divert their attention. In a few moments, she was rewarded with the distant sound of gunfire. Quickly she hauled herself up the last few feet and slipped out into the empty corridor. She started looking for Jack.  
  
Jack awoke with a start. Sloane had entered the room and was leaning over him. "Jack, It's been assembled." A guard rushed into the room. "Sir, there's a tactical team heading up the stairs."  
  
"Pack everything and go. Go! We'll see each other again, Jack," Sloane said as he left. Jack shook his head and looked expectantly toward the door.  
  
Irina ducked down an adjoining corridor as Sloane and his men rounded a corner and headed toward her. As they passed, she overhead Sloane say something about going to Los Angeles to pick up the last piece. Her hand tightened on her gun, but she reminded herself she was here to rescue Jack. She wasn't ready to confront Sloane. Dealing with him would have to wait.  
  
Slipping back into the now empty corridor, she saw a door ahead of her, and cautiously stuck her head in. "Jack," she gasped. He was strapped to a gurney with an IV in his hand. A look of confusion crossed his face when he saw her. As she approached the gurney, Jack asked, "Where's Dixon?"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Where's .. what are you doing here?" he asked Irina as he looked over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm rescuing you," she said in exasperation as she started to undo the straps. She missed the look of panic that crossed his face as he grabbed her arm. "Sydney's in danger. Francie's the ." "Jack," she overrode him. We need to get out of here right now." "But, Sydney's." "Safe right now," she reassured him. "Once we're out of here, you can tell me about Sydney and Francie." Finished with the straps, she gently removed the IV from his hand and placed the IV bag into a pocket. She helped Jack to his feet. He staggered a bit, but quickly got his balance back. In the hall they ran into Romero's men. "Senora, Sloane got away." "That's alright," Irina said as she glanced meaningfully at Jack. They exited the building and got into a waiting van. Irina talked quietly to the men for several minutes. Jack desperately wanted to tell Irina about Francie, but he was so tired. When Irina turned around to check on him, he was fast asleep.  
  
Safe House  
  
Sydney was staring at a scar on her side. "Jack, wake up. We're here," Irina said as she gently shook him. Jack jerked awake and stared wildly around him. His gaze finally fell on Irina. "I need to get to LA. Sydney's in danger."  
  
"Jack, I'll get you back to LA soon. I promise. Right now you need some food and some sleep. Come inside and tell me why you think Sydney's in danger."  
  
As Jack assessed his condition, he realized that Irina was right. He wasn't in top form, plus he would need Irina's help to save Sydney. "Alright," he acquiesced.  
  
Upon entering the house, they were greeted by the smell of food. Romero stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Senora, I've got some food ready for you."  
  
"Thank you, Romero. Romero, this is Jack Bristow," Irina said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Senor."  
  
Jack took Romero's extended hand and said, "Thank you, Romero."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to check on my men," Romero said.  
  
"Go ahead. When you're done, come back. We need to make arrangements for a trip to LA," Irina said.  
  
Irina sat down at the table and started to eat. Jack sat down, but ignored the food. "Irina, Francie's the other double." Irina looked up at Jack and then at Jack's empty plate. "Jack, I'm not going to listen to you until you eat something." Jack scowled, but put some food on his plate and ate a few bites. He had to admit that it made him feel better. Irina nodded in satisfaction and said, "Now you can tell me why you are so sure Sydney's in danger."  
  
As they ate, Jack told Irina about what he had seen. "It all seemed like a dream, but also like it really happened," he said.  
  
"Sydney and a CIA team invaded Sloane's hideout. Dixon and Weiss rescued me. That's why I asked you where Dixon was. You were there and Sydney confronted you, but you escaped. You told her she was the one in the prophecy. Sloane got away with Il Dire."  
  
As he paused, Irina asked "He had Il Dire there?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Ignoring his question, she said, "Tell me more."  
  
"Will discovered that Francie was the other double. He called Sydney and left a message for her. He and Francie fought and she stabbed him. When Sydney got back to her apartment, she heard Will's message. She and Francie fought. Sydney finally killed Francie, but she was badly hurt." His voice conveyed his anxiety. Almost whispering he said, "Sydney disappeared for two years. She turned up in Hong Kong with a new scar on her side. She called the CIA and they sent Vaughn to bring her home. Then you were leaning over me. I don't understand what's going on," he finished, "except that I'm left with this feeling that Sydney's really in danger."  
  
Irina reached over and grasped Jack's hand. "I think I can answer that for you. What happened before I rescued you?"  
  
"Sloane tested Il Dire, I think. I remember a lot of noise and the lights flickering and . and a funny tingling sensation in my body. It all stopped suddenly, and I went back to sleep. Then everything I described happened. It was so real."  
  
Irina gently turned Jack's arm and examined the inside of his elbow. The faint mark of a needle stick was there.  
  
"Jack, I'm not 100% sure, but I think you saw the future, or more likely a possible future. Il Dire tells the future for the prophesied one. I never saw all the information Arvin had on it, but I suspect it needs something like blood from the prophesied one to fully operate."  
  
" What? Why would it show me the future?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I think Arvin used your blood to test the machine. It obviously wouldn't work exactly right, but it would prove that the machine was correctly assembled. After all, Sydney's DNA is half yours. Arvin may have miscalculated though. I think the drugs he was giving you made you receptive to what Il Dire was doing while he tested it."  
  
Jack frowned and winced as he accidentally rubbed the cut on his forehead. "You said Sloane got away when you rescued me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We've got to get to Sydney. Arvin must take her after her fight with Francie. That's why she's going to disappeared."  
  
"We will," she reassured him, "but you still need some rest, and it will take some time to make our travel arrangements. While you rest, I'll have Romero make the arrangements."  
  
Jack tried to muster the strength to continue the argument, but instead yawned and again rubbed his throbbing head. Irina read the defeat in his face and smiled slightly. "The bedroom is back this way. Let me clean that cut on your forehead and then you can rest." "Alright," he grumbled.  
  
In the bathroom, Irina gently cleaned and bandaged the cut. Jack was drifting by the time she was done. She led him to the bed and got him settled. He drifted off to sleep immediately.  
  
Irina left the bedroom and searched for Romero. She found him waiting in the dining room. Pulling the IV bag out she handed it to Romero. "Analyze this. I want to know what they were pumping into him."  
  
"Si, Senora."  
  
"I also need you to arrange transportation to LA for us. We need to be there tonight. See if you can find out where Sloane's gone."  
  
"Si, Senora. I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you, Romero. I'm going to take a nap as well. Wake me in a few hours." Irina turned and headed back to the bedroom. She gently climbed into bed. Jack was tossing and turning. Carefully she wrapped her arms around him and hummed a tuneless tune. He settled down, and Irina drifted off to sleep with him in her arms.  
  
Sloane's Hideout  
  
Sydney growled in frustration. "He's gone. We're too late."  
  
"But, we know that your dad was here," Vaughn said as he held up Jack's discarded suit jacket.  
  
"I'm going to kill Sark when we get back," Sydney said as she pounded her fist on the gurney. "We've got no idea where Sloane's gone or if my father's okay."  
  
Kendall's voice came over their earpieces, "Okay, come home, we'll start working on Sark and see if we can get some more leads."  
  
Shoulders slumped, Sydney followed Vaughn and the rest of the team downstairs. Entering a van they headed backed to the airport.  
  
Safe House  
  
Irina awoke with a start. Romero was gently shaking her foot and motioning for her to follow him.  
  
Irina carefully untangled herself from Jack and slipped out of bed. Jack stirred in protest but slipped back into sleep as Irina stroked his shoulder. She left the room and found Romero waiting for her in the kitchen. "Senora, I just got word. Another team just hit Sloane's hideout. They found nothing and returned to the airport."  
  
"Good girl, Sydney," Irina thought. "That was a CIA team. You said they left?" Irina asked.  
  
"Yes, they boarded a flight and left not long ago. It appears that Sloane has also left the country. I'm not sure where to."  
  
"Okay, you've got our travel arrangements made?"  
  
"Si, we will be leaving for the airport soon. I chartered a jet for you and Senor Bristow. You should arrive in LA a few hours from now."  
  
"And the IV bag?" Irina asked.  
  
"That was a rather nasty mix of drugs they were giving Senor Bristow." Handing her a syringe he said, "This should counteract the effects of the drugs."  
  
Taking the syringe, Irina headed back toward the bedroom. After freshening up, she carefully jostled the bed. Jack stirred, groaned, and opened his eyes. "Irina.?" As the cobwebs cleared, he remembered where he was. "Sydney?" He staggered off the bed and grabbed Irina for support as the room whirled.  
  
Steadying him Irina said, "Jack, we're going to be leaving in a few minutes. Sydney and a CIA team were here, but they've headed back to LA. I think Sloane's also headed for LA, but we don't know when he left. Sit down for a minute. I need to give you this injection."  
  
Jack slumped back down onto the bed and stared suspiciously at the syringe. "What's that?"  
  
"Sloane was giving you a nasty cocktail of drugs in that IV. Romero said this would help counteract the drugs' effects."  
  
"What effects," Jack asked with the barest hint of a sardonic smile as he rolled up his sleeve for Irina. Irina carefully injected the drugs into Jack. Jack then got carefully off the bed and headed into the bathroom to freshen up. As he walked out, Romero stuck his head in the door and said, "It's time to go."  
  
CIA Ops  
  
"While you were in flight, we 'talked' to Sark some more. He said that Derevko also asked him about Sloane's whereabouts," Kendall said.  
  
"My mother? She knew before she called me?" Sydney practically yelled. "Great. That's just great."  
  
"If it's any consolation, Sark said she seemed to be more concerned about Jack than what Sloane was up to," Kendall offered. Looking at Vaughn and Sydney, he continued, "You're both tired. I'm sending you home. I'll let you know if any new leads turn up, before you come in. Now go home." Sydney opened her mouth to protest, but Vaughn gently took her by the elbow and led her out.  
  
Airport  
  
The plane landed smoothly in a secluded corner of the airport. Irina and Jack disembarked and got into the car that was waiting for them. Jack started the car and drove for Sydney's as fast as he could. Irina sat in silence in the back seat and checked the weapons that had been left for them.  
  
Sydney's Apartment  
  
Will was sitting on the sofa, looking through some files. Hearing the door open, he looked up as Francie entered the room. "Hey," Will greeted her.  
  
"Hey. Any news?" Francie asked him.  
  
"No. I'm just trying to figure it all out," he said as he rubbed his temples. Francie reached into the grocery bag she was carrying and pulled out a small carton of ice cream.  
  
"I got your favorite," she said. Will smiled at her.  
  
"You're the best. I'm gonna get aspirin." Kissing her, he got up from the sofa and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be right back." Francie slid over on the sofa and started looking through the file he'd left behind.  
  
In the bathroom, Will opened the cabinet and looked for the aspirin. There wasn't any there. Pulling a small black toiletry bag from a shelf he looked inside it and pulled out a bottle of pills that were labeled Provacillium. A look of horror crossed his face.  
  
Meanwhile in the living room, Francie came across the picture of A.G. Doren as a child. Frowning, she knew that she would have to take care of Will.  
  
In the bathroom, Will pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sydney's number. She didn't answer. After the beep, he started whispering, "Sydney, it's me. Listen, this is going to sound insane but I just found Provacillium in the bathroom and I think that... I think that... uh, okay, just think about it. I think that the double is Franc-- .." Hearing a noise, he looked up and hesitantly exited the bathroom. "Fran?" He inquired. Seeing the front door open, he walked down the hall. Francie snuck up behind him with a wire in her hands and wrapping it around his throat, she started to strangle him. Gasping for breath, Will managed to elbow her in the face and get free of her. Coughing, he grabbed a large knife off the counter.  
  
"It was always you... Allison?" he asked in hoarse voice.  
  
"It sucks it turned out this way," Allison said her voice tinged with regret.  
  
"That's it. Get on the ground! Get on the GROUND! " Will yelled.  
  
Allison kicked him, grabbed him around the throat with one hand and pushed him back against the wall. Using her other hand she forced his knife hand down. Crying, she stabbed Will in the gut. As he shook in pain Allison kissed him. Then Will collapsed to the floor, while Allison sobbed.  
  
Vaughn's Car  
  
On the ride back to her place Sydney didn't say anything until they pulled up outside.  
  
"Sloane's got the device, dad's still missing, and my mother, she ."  
  
Taking her chin in his hand, Vaughn said "Another day," and then kissed her. "So I did it."  
  
"Did what?" Sydney asked in confusion.  
  
"I booked the hotel."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"You did?" Sydney questioned.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Vaughn affirmed.  
  
"Santa Barbara."  
  
"Three nights starting tonight, I mean, it was probably the greatest phone call I've ever made. But, I guess we'll need to reschedule."  
  
"Well, you're a genius, but I can't go until we find my dad."  
  
"I know. I'll call and cancel the reservations," Vaughn said.  
  
"Thanks." Sydney reached over and kissed Vaughn. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Engrossed in their conversation, they didn't notice the black van that was pulled up to the curb further down the street. Inside the van, a man picked up a headset. "Sir, she's just gone into the house." "Okay, get your men into position," Sloane's said. "I want her tonight, if you can get her."  
  
Sydney's Apartment  
  
Francie was huddled on the sofa when Sydney entered the apartment. "Hey," Sydney greeted Francie. "Hi," Francie replied dully.  
  
"You okay?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Relatively speaking. You?"  
  
"Tired," Sydney said as she went into the kitchen, opened the freezer and pulled out some ice cream and then grabbed a spoon. Going back into the living room, she sat down next to Francie on the sofa.  
  
"What's up?" Francie asked.  
  
"I am so burnt," Sydney said as she took out her cell phone and dialed her voicemail.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You have two new messages," the phone told her.  
  
"Where's Will?" she inquired while she waited for the messages to play.  
  
"I don't know," Francie replied.  
  
The first message was from Kendall's office. "Hi Miss Bristow, it's Mary Beth from Director Kendall's office. I've got him for you so give us a call. Thanks."  
  
"Will said he had something to do," Francie continued.  
  
The second message started to play. It was Will. "Sydney, it's me. Listen, this is going to sound insane but I just found Provacillium in the bathroom and I think that... I think that... uh, okay, just think about it. I think that the double is Franc--"  
  
"End of messages," the phone told Sydney.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Sydney tried to remain calm. Taking a big spoonful of the ice cream, she plastered a smile on her face. Want some?" she asked Francie.  
  
"Sure." Francie took a bite off the proffered spoon. "Mmm."  
  
Putting the carton and spoon down Sydney said, "I just have to change out of these clothes." As soon as Sydney left the room, Allison realized the mistake she had made.  
  
Sydney quickly walked back into her bedroom and reached under the bed. Pulling out a hidden gun she checked to make sure it was loaded.  
  
Allison walked back to the bedroom and stood in the doorway. "I just remembered. Francie doesn't like coffee ice cream."  
  
Looking up, Sydney saw that "Francie" had a gun pointed at her. "No, she doesn't," Sydney agreed.  
  
"Drop the gun. DROP IT!" Allison yelled.  
  
Instead of dropping her gun Sydney took a shot at "Francie". "Francie" ducked back into the hallway. Sydney ran after her and they started to fight in earnest. Blocking punches and kicks they ended up in the bathroom. After a particular vicious punch, Sydney fell backwards in front of the tub. Turning around she saw Will's body. Sydney gasped in shock and grabbed a nearby ornament. Whipping around she faced "Francie". Lashing out, she hit her in the face. As they continued their struggle, they moved back into the hallway. Throwing a roundhouse kick at Sydney, "Francie" forced her back and then picked up her fallen gun. Sydney dived over the kitchen counter as "Francie" shot at her. Sydney ducked down near the refrigerator and threw a whole drawer of cutlery at "Francie" as she came into the kitchen. "Francie" dodged the drawer. Getting under her guard, Sydney launched a flurry of punches at "Francie" forcing her against the wall. While she kicked "Francie", she also pounded "Francie's" hand against a pillar forcing her to drop the gun. After another series of punches and counterpunches, Sydney caught the back of "Francie's" head and threw her face-first into a glass cupboard door, which smashed. In retaliation "Francie" grasped Sydney's head and rammed it against the dishes drying on the counter, breaking them. Sydney fell, then leapt back up aiming kicks and punches at "Francie" causing her to back up into the living room. As she threw "Francie" into the glass coffee table, Sydney spotted a gun in the other room and ran for it. "Francie" quickly followed her. Sydney and "Francie" struggled for the gun. Tackling "Francie" they both smashed through the patio doors leading into Sydney's bedroom. The gun slid across the floor away from them. As they struggled some more, "Francie" grabbed Sydney around the waist. The momentum caused them both to smash into the full-length mirror by the bed. The mirror shattered and Sydney fell, painfully to the floor, leaving a trail of blood down the wall behind her. "Francie" smirked. As she leaned down to pick up the gun that lay beside Sydney, Sydney grabbed a shard of glass and cut her throat. "Francie" backed up in shock. Taking the gun, Sydney shot "Francie" in the arm and then in the left shoulder and the right shoulder. "Francie" collapsed. Dropping her arm, Sydney also collapsed slowly onto the floor.  
  
Van  
  
"Sir, Doren and Sydney are fighting. Shots have been fired. One or both of them may be dead."  
  
Sloane cursed under his breath. He hadn't come this far to lose Sydney now. "Okay, enter the building and see what's happened. "Please let her be alive," Sloane thought.  
  
The team slipped into Sydney's apartment. It was a wreck. Entering the bedroom they found the bodies of the two women. One paused by "Francie's" body and shook his head and then continued onto Sydney's prone form. "Our agent's dead," the leader relayed to Sloane. "Sydney," Sloane asked anxiously. The man bent over Sydney, felt her pulse, and waggled his hand. "Sir, Bristow's alive, but she's hurt." Sloane breathed a sigh of relief. "Get her ready to go, and meet me at the rendezvous," he instructed. "Roger," the leader said.  
  
Outside Sydney's  
  
A car roared up the street and skidded to a stop in front of Sydney's. Grabbing a gun, Jack burst out of the car. Irina quickly followed him and physically restrained him as he raced toward the apartment. Struggling against her, he continued to surge toward the house. "Jack," Irina said sharply, "we need to be careful." Snarling at her, Jack hit her and continued his headlong flight into the house. "So much for caution," Irina thought as she picked herself up out of the street. Rubbing her jaw, she proceeded to slip around the back of the apartment.  
  
Van  
  
"Tango leader, you've got company coming through the front door and another from around the back."  
  
Sydney's Bedroom  
  
"Roger, Tango 2. Tango 3 get that sedative into her. Tango 4, cover the back. I'll cover the front."  
  
Jack burst into the room and took the scene in at a glance. One man was stooped over Sydney with a syringe near her throat. Another man was facing the back of the room, and a third was facing the door. They had their guns drawn. "Francie's" body lay slumped on the floor near a wall. Jack felt a searing pain lance through his shoulder as the man covering the door shot at him. As he collapsed to the floor, he managed to shot the man stooped over Sydney. As Jack lay on the floor, the man facing him raised his gun and took aim at him again.  
  
Irina cursed as gunshots rang out. She hastened her pace until she reached a window. Peering in, she saw Jack laying on the floor, and a man ready to shoot him. Another man was facing her. Taking a deep breath, she fired in the direction of the man facing her. He ducked and as he did, she took aim at the man threatening Jack and pulled the trigger. He dropped. The other man seeing his chance, took aim at Irina while she was shooting his partner. "Irina," Jack shouted. Calmly, she swung her gun around and shot the last man in the forehead. Satisfied that the team was no threat she broke the rest of the window, entered the room and headed toward Jack. "'m kay," Jack slurred as he jerked his chin in Sydney's direction.  
  
While Irina knelt next to Sydney, Jack managed to pull himself into a sitting position against the wall. The edges of his vision were going black. Irina turned and looked at him. "She's seriously injured, but she'll live."  
  
"Good," Jack mumbled. Getting up, Irina crossed to Jack's side. He was breathing shallowly and blood was trickling from his shoulder. "Damn it Jack. You didn't tell me you were shot," Irina cursed at him. A fleeting grin crossed his lips. "right, should have . just so scared . sorry hit you earlier." he whispered. Kneeling next to him, she kissed him and said, "Apology accepted," then she gently ripped his shirt open to check the wound. The bullet had passed through his shoulder. Sighing she reached over and grabbed a sheet off the bed. "You're lucky, the bullet went though," she said as she ripped the sheet. Carefully she placed a small pad over each of the bullet holes and then used a strip to tie them in place. Jack let out a hiss of pain as she tightened the knot. "All done," Irina said. Walking over to the phone she picked it up and dialed Vaughn's number.  
  
Vaughn's car  
  
Vaughn was stuck at a light when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the number.  
  
"Hey, you miss me already?" he asked.  
  
"Vaughn, Sydney and Jack are both at Sydney's apartment. Jack's been shot and Sydney's hurt. Francie was the double. I can hear the sirens. The police will be here real soon. Get over here," Irina said then hung up.  
  
Vaughn cursed and swung his car around.  
  
Van  
  
Tango 2 heard the action and the approaching sirens. Keying his mike, he said, "Sir, the team is dead. Bristow and Derevko showed up. The authorities will be here soon."  
  
Sloane growled in frustration, "Get out of there. We'll have to try again."  
  
"Roger." Starting the van, Tango 2 headed away from the sirens.  
  
Sydney's Apartment  
  
Irina checked on Sydney one more time, and then went back over to check Jack. He was sliding down the wall toward the floor and his eyes were half- closed. Sitting down on his good side, she gently pulled him toward her wrapping an arm around his back. He stirred. "Jack, I've called Vaughn. He'll be here soon. The police are on the way too." "mmm. Syd." he asked. "She's okay, she's safe." He settled against her, rested his head on her shoulder, and promptly slipped into unconsciousness. Irina could still hear the sirens. They were close. Carefully easing Jack down to the floor, she kissed him. Crossing over to Sydney, she stooped and kissed her as well, and then with a look of regret she exited through the window. "I'll find you Arvin," she vowed to the starlit night. "You won't hurt my family again." Slipping back to the street, she got into the car and started down the street, but at the least moment pulled into a side street. She couldn't leave until she knew that Jack and Sydney were on their way to the hospital.  
  
Outside Sydney's Apartment  
  
Outside of Sydney's apartment, Vaughn saw a flurry of activity. There were several police cars and an ambulance outside. Approaching the nearest policeman, he said, "Who's in charge here?" "Over there," the policeman said as he jerked his head toward the curb. Pulling out his ID card, Vaughn showed it to the Lt. "I'm with the CIA. This is a matter of national security. My superior's going to be here in a few minutes to take command of the scene." The Lt. started to say something, but Vaughn started walking toward the apartment. The EMTs were wheeling Jack out on a gurney as he approached the door. "How is he," he asked them. "He's unconscious, but he should pull through," one of the EMTs replied as they loaded Jack into the ambulance. As he turned back toward the apartment, Sydney was wheeled toward the ambulance. She was barely conscious and her eyes wander. Catching sight of him, her gaze stopped wandering and she focused on him. "Vaughn," she questioned, "'hat appened?" "Shh," he soothed her as he took her hand. "I'll tell you once they've checked you at the hospital." "Don't leave me," she said. "I won't," he said as he looked questioningly at the EMTs. One nodded his head toward the inside of the ambulance. Vaughn stepped into the ambulance as they loaded Sydney.  
  
Satisfied that Jack and Sydney were going to make it to the hospital, Irina eased the car into the street.  
  
As they closed the ambulance doors, Vaughn noticed a car pull into the street and head toward the corner. "So, he thought, "you stayed, didn't you Irina." Looking back down at Sydney, he silently thanked her for saving Sydney. 


End file.
